AAC-02 Star Mace
Anaheim Arms Inc. AAC-02 Star Mace The Star Mace is a heavy aerospace attack craft well suited for anti-fighter/ground/auxiliary operations as well as having the ability in small numbers to take on light warships. Unfortunately the craft doesn’t do well in an atmosphere and is considered a bit of a pig maneuverability wise. History The Star Mace has served the Para-Military Market since 5809 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found at Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 5801 with the initial design taking place in early 5802 and was completed in mid-5803 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5804 and the first operable units in early 5805 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5806 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5807 to early 5809 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-5809. Variants & Upgrades ''' The AAC-02 has four main variants – *02A – served with Para-Military Units from 5809-5909 C.E. initial production model with a single 30mm gun and four hard-points. *02B – served with Para-Military Units from 5910-6010 C.E. second production model with a single 30mm gun and six hard-points and enhanced engines. *02C – served with Para-Military Units from 6011-6111 C.E. third production model with two 30mm guns and eight hard-points and enhanced engines. *02D – served with Para-Military Units from 6112 C.E. to present fourth production model with three 30mm guns and ten hard-points and enhanced engines. '''Design The Star Mace has a short almost ray shaped body with wide wings capable of holding numerous hard-point weapon options. The fighter has two massive main engines running down the sides of the main fuselage and the wingroots with the wings supporting four hard-points each and another two under the main fuselage. The Star Mace is also armed with three 30mm chain guns; one in each wingroot and the third mounted in the nose. The craft is powered by 75 HBT cells and has two AAE-484-285 plasma shock expansion engine that also feeds various thrusters across the craft’s body as well as having twelve additional AAE-308-342 engines for finer maneuvering. The craft has a standard operating range of 1,875 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 495 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has a p speed of Mach 2.2 with everything being operated off of 75 standard HBT cells with five 15-cell energizers mounted two in the rear tail; one in the forward ventral and one on each side of the dorsal hull. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-5/7-53 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, flare launchers, and a gravitic planetary guidance system, as well as a multi-band digital communications as well as chaff dispenser pods. The Star Mace uses an LNN-H23 linked neural net learning processor that has heuristic decision function and the intelligence level of a super smart canine. Armor ''' The frame is 1mm thickness Dimonotanium Ceramatite with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Dimonotanium Ceramatite which combined can shrug off up to 90 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The AAC-02 Star Mace also has a force screen system powered by 592 AN-M05V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 625 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 715 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. '''Armament Star Mace is armed with three Alliant Techsystems Mk.910e 30mm chain guns which are mounted on in each wing root and a third one in the nose of the craft with each gun being fed by a 5,000 round belt. He craft also has ten hard-points for ordnance with each wing holding four and another two under ventral fuselage and can carry numerous types of rocket pods, missiles and bombs. Operators ''' The AAC-02 is used by numerous para-military units he following list is just a small amount of the groups that use the Star Mace – *The New Leadership *The Flaming Flock *The Maroon Martyrs *The Fire Troops *The Blood Bandits *The Contract *The Aclilam *The Uzhard *The Grearal *The Aylaell '''Other Aerospace Drone Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Drone Craft Category:Drone Fighters Category:Attack Fighters Category:Heavy Fighters Category:Aerospace Fighters